HAZE
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: 2D gets into some trouble with Murdoc when he realizes that the HAZE his pills cause him to only see Murdoc. Murdoc notices 2D's odd stares and decides to 'confront' him about it. One Shot. 2D and Murdoc pairing. Rated R.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or make profit off of it. I don't own the Gorillaz.

Oneshot! Read! It is really short too. I haven't done anything with Murdoc and 2D in a while so I am seeing if I can still write it. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember: There is not always a happy ending for everyone, but maybe once it will happen. Enjoy.

HAZE

He gasped for breath as he felt the blood seep into his mouth. Immediately his face filled with pain as he backed away from the other man.

"Get away!" The other man said as he began to walk through the door.

The man with blood on him ignored the pain rushing in him, "Mudds…" He began to say, trying to keep himself from crying as the older man turned the knob, "Why won't ye look at me?"

"Listen face ache…" Murdoc began, poison sinking into 2D's body like the blood that was coming out of it, "I told ye, there is no way I'd ever stay wit'cha." He pushed 2D to the ground with a violent push. Then he walked through the door and closed it tight.

2D sat there, looking at the door and trying to will Murdoc to walk back through it. That did not happen though. No matter how long he sat there waiting, 30 minutes, Murdoc did not come back.

2D rolled over and got up. He brushed himself off lightly as he soon remembered he had been bleeding.

The man walked over to his bathroom and stumbled over to the mirror. He could clearly see the cut from which the blood was coming from. It leaked lightly, but had stopped for the most part. This was only due to the fact that he had been licking it constantly as he had sat on the floor waiting for the bass player to come back.

2D placed a wad of tissue over it so that it would soak up the remaining blood. Soon, it was gone and he could see the cut a lot clearer. The cut wasn't bad, only a small cut from the force of impact he had been hit with.

2D opened up one of the cupboards, finding a bottle of pills, he took some. His gaze fell upon his image again as he looked in the mirror.

The man had to admit that he looked like shit. His clothes seemed to be less washed and he seemed to become paler. He gave a sigh.

His thoughts would normally be clouded over in thoughts of clouds and smoke. But that wouldn't happen till the pills took their effects. Till then, he was stuck with thoughts of Murdoc, the man he loved.

2D wasn't sure of why he loved Murdoc. All he could be certain about was the face that he longed for him. Not only did he long for him physically, but mentally as well. 2D wanted Murdoc to be with him, to hold him when he needed it. Not punch him in the face when he wanted comfort. He wanted Murdoc to kiss him, say his name and be with him.

2D gave a sigh, when he was able to get Murdoc drunk enough, he would be able to get him in bed with him. Once in a while, Murdoc would force him down, but 2D would let him. He would offer a little fighting so as to make it look like he didn't like it, and it worked. 2D would also go through with it in hopes that in the morning, Murdoc would take responsibility.

God was he wrong. Murdoc would do none of that. He would use him, then in the morning, he would leave most of the time 2D could get out of a punch and beating by telling Mudds that he had just come into his room, yelled at him, then passed out on his bed. That would work most of the time, but when it didn't, and Murdoc knew, he would beat 2D. 2D was lucky to only get away with the cut on his upper lip.

2D took a breath. Slowly has mind was sinking into that fog that he liked so much. He smiled at the thought of not living in the real world, but rather, a Haze.

Sure 2D knew what was going on for most of the day, but he could choose to be apart of it. Mastering the ways of slipping in and out of the Haze what he didn't mind doing. When he began to feel the Haze lift and his pain return, he would take more pills.

2D walked to his bedroom door, not knowing if he really wanted to leave his room or not.

2D closed his eyes, then opened, letting the Haze wash him away.

"2D-san, you okay on singing?" Came a voice.

2D blinked, coming back to the real world. Too bad, he was having such a nice time just 'drifting' in his mind.

He stood in the middle of the practice studio. There was a microphone in front of him and he was holding it.

Everyone was around him, getting ready to kill 2D due to the fact that he was still doing nothing.

"Wot song are we doing?" He asked Noodle.

Noodle gave a small sigh, "We're working on Re-Hash." He said.

2D looked at her from within the fog. There was smoke everywhere and it seemed to be consuming her. Inch by inc she was disappearing, leaving his vision lonely. 2D felt an odd, cold wave of miss fortune come over him. To see Noodle disappear before him would give him reason to end his life.

"Start ye damn dullard!" Murdoc yelled at him, his breath hot on his neck.

2D turned to face Murdoc, amazed at what he was looking at. His fog ridden world wasn't consuming Murdoc like it had done to Noodle. This Haze couldn't seem to cover him. He was clear, crystal clear.

2D gazed at him through the Haze, knowing damn well it was pissing Murdoc off. His heart began to beat harder. He could feel his face grow red and hot. The last thing he wanted was Murdoc mad at him.

2D turned away, everything becoming hazy again. Why was this happening? "I'ave to go." He said as he put the microphone back and starting to walk away. He could hear them yelling for him, but the only voice that him clearly from inside the Haze was Murdoc. After hearing him, 2D began to run.

5 minutes later

2D was in his room, his breathing coming hard. He needed his pain killers. He had forgotten where he had put them though.

His head twisted around and he looked at the door. Someone had knocked, "O' is it?" he asked.

"Oi' opened the damn door ye dumb dullard!" Come the irritated voice of Murdoc.

2D took a step back. He had not locked his door after entering, he had forgotten to. But he didn't make a move to go lock it now. If Murdoc heard him, then he would come in and sock him.

Instead, 2D kept where he was. He began to think that maybe if he didn't move, Murdoc would think the door was already locked. "Wot ya want?" 2D asked, making sure to ask with a little anger in his voice.

Murdoc gave a growl, "If ye don' come 'ere an open this door, I'll wretch yer 'eart out!" He threatened.

2D gave a gulp. He could do nothing. He didn't even have time to think because Murdoc had already gotten through the door.

"Murdoc…Get out." 2D said, trying to sound dominate, but failing as Murdoc began to glare at him.

"Shut up." He said as he began to o pick his way through the mess in 2D's room.

2D tried to back up more, "I just came to get me meds. I--I don'."

"I said shut up. But maybe ya didn't 'ear me?" Murdoc cut 2D off with a snap.

2D gulped water that filled his mouth. He could feel Murdoc's eyes through the Haze that was slipping away from him due to his lack of meds. "No." 2D let out a slight moan.

Murdoc looked at him, "Ye stupid Dullard. Ya think I don't see ya looken' at me? Constantly I see yer eyes on me." He drew up to 2D, "Just wot do ya want?" His breath was sharp and strong on 2D's face.

"Murdoc, I- I fink you should go." 2D moved away, but wall was all that was behind him.

Murdoc looked at him and glanced toward the door. It was closed shut. "I'm not leaven Stu." He placed a hand over 2D's head and leaned in, "So what do ya 'ave to say?" He asked, his breath hot on the other man's face.

2D gave a groan as the man he loved spoke to him without yelling, but rather had a voice of soft silk. 2D gave a small quiver, "Wot?" He asked, worrying about what Murdoc's reaction was going to be.

Murdoc laughed a little, "Stu, pay attention. I know ya 'aven't taken the pills again today." He attempted to move closer. 2D tried moving away, but Murdoc grabbed his chin, "Answer me. Why do ya always look at me?" When he got nothing but a small whimper as a reply, he shook 2D, "Answer me." He hissed.

2D gave a single gasp, "I love ya." Then he closed his eyes, waiting for Murdoc to hit him. Nothing came though. Only a small laugh and then a wet tongue slid over the awaiting cheek.

2D looked at Murdoc, "Huh?" He said.

Murdoc smiled, "Stu, there is nothing more pleasing for me then to watch you wither in pain and sorrow." He smiled, his sharp teeth glinting.

2D tried to move away. Murdoc grabbed him though. Forcing 2D to face him, Murdoc slammed his back against the wall. He did this two more times before 2D yelled for him to stop.

The pain was now grinding up and down 2D's back and head. He didn't think he had ever felt this much pain before. All he wanted to do was fall to the ground and cry. Murdoc wouldn't allow it though. He held 2D up and hissed at him, "Wot will ye give me if I stop?" He asked.

2D gave a gasp, "I 'ave nothing' to give 'ou Murdoc." He panted.

Murdoc began to loosen his grip. One hand slowly traveled down to 2D pants, "That not true." He said.

2D gave a gasp, "No." He said. But as Murdoc shot both hands back onto 2D's shoulders, he changed his mind, "Fine." He yelled.

Murdoc softened, "We can do this easy or hard, pick one, Stu."

Though 2D loved the fact that Murdoc was finally saying his name, he could help but shake, "Easy." He said. He cold imagine what would happen to him if he kept fighting Mudds. He would not only be left fucked to the point of death, but also beaten as well.

2D gave Murdoc a glance as he waited for him to give him an order. When Murdoc stepped away and pointed towards the bed, he went there. "Lay still." Murdoc demanded.

2D lay down, obeying the older man. He shivered as Murdoc climbed on top of him, leaning over his face.

2D allowed Murdoc to kiss him. He also let him put his tongue inside. He let Mudds leave a wet trail on his neck as Mudds took both their pants and boxers off.

2D could see Murdoc's full length become hard. He also watched as Murdoc left both of their shirts on, and bending his head near 2D's cock.

2D gave a whimper as Murdoc pulled his legs out, making sure they were as far apart as possible. He took 2D's member in his mouth, coiling his tongue around over every bit of it.

2D gave a gasp as Murdoc forced two fingers in him, but calmed when he felt the tongue on his dick again.

2D could feel a strain on his balls and he felt himself ready to com. But Murdoc pulled away and out of him in a heartbeat. 2D gave an objective whimper as Murdoc did this, "So needy." Murdoc said. He bent forward, "Do you want me inside?" He asked.

2D gave a gasp of, "Yes." He felt Murdoc's tongue slip into him, wiggling around. 2D moaned and gave a small shudder.

Murdoc raised himself. He positioned himself in front of 2D and placed 2D's feet over each one of his shoulders. "Like this?" 2D questioned him.

Murdoc, as a response, pushed into 2D with force, seeming to answer 2D's question.

2D gave a gasp as Murdoc did this. He felt the hot member pulse inside of him, "Murdoc." 2D gasped again. He had never been in this position, and Murdoc had his legs so spread out, he could feel everything.

"Shut up." Murdoc grumbled. He pulled out a little though to loosen the tension.

2D gave a groan as Murdoc pulled out and pushed back in, getting a feel of his surroundings. 2D clung onto the bed as he felt Murdoc push in and out of him in a teasing manner.

"Touch yourself." Murdoc said as he pulled out. When 2D looked up at him like he was crazy, he slammed into the younger me, "Now." He grunted.

2D's hands shot to his shaft, grabbing it more as he felt pleasure from touching it. It didn't take him long before he was beating himself along with Murdoc's slow, teasing pumps.

2D cam as Murdoc quickened the pace. He gave a small cry as Murdoc didn't stop though. He kept thrusting in and out of him, his pace staying the same.

2D breathed hard as he tried to keep up with the other man. He felt kind of embarrassed that he had cum so early in their little, 'game.'

Murdoc reached down one hand, skimming some of 2D's cum off of him, "Eat it, ya bad boy." He staid as he forced the dripping liquid into 2D's mouth.

Murdoc left his fingers there for a second as 2D began to suck on them. Then he placed the hand on to 2D's shaft, pumping it.

2D grabbed sheets, trying to find a hold on something as Murdoc pounded into him, forcing himself in and out with a savage movement.

2D screamed in response to the tearing beating he was getting from the older man.

Murdoc cam inside of him as he thrust in few more deep and achingly painful thrusts and pumps from Murdoc.

2D cam after feeling the member inside him burst with warm seed inside him. But pain glazed over his body again as Murdoc pulled out, checking 2D for blood.

Murdoc got up, he found 2D's pain killers on his floor. He grabbed two of them and forced 2D to take them.

2D swallowed, almost immediately feeling the Haze sink in around him.

Murdoc got his boxers and pants on, and began to walk to the door.

2D watched him through the oncoming Haze, "Murdoc." He whispered out.

Murdoc looked at him and for a second, 2D thought he was going to come back. But he older man only laughed gently at him, "Don't ever disobey me again." Then he turned away, and was gone. But he hadn't be swallowed up by the Haze, no, the Haze wouldn't allow it. But instead, he had be swallowed up by concrete and a door.

The end.

But not here! Haha. Fooled all of you, didn't I? Just a oneshot. I think it is kind of long to be a one shot though. Anyway, I am sorry that it is so, vivid. I just wanted to do another gorillaz short story with Murdoc and 2D. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. No flamers.

-D.D.Darkwriter

"Hush, Hush child, soon you won't feel a thing as the world leads you to the place where angels play."


End file.
